chuckseason2fandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Season 2 List Of Episodes 13-18
This page contains the episodes Chuck vs The Suburbs, Chuck vs The Lathal Weapon, Chuck vs The Predator, Chuck vs The Broken Heart. Return to the mian page Here Chuck v.s The Suburbs The episode starts with a man sitting on a chair with his eyes forced open, this voice starts speaking then this flashing red light starts and the man starts to seream. Then it flashes foward when it is valintines day with Chuck watching a romantic comedy on the TV in Buymore. Sarah walks in and they have an awkward conversation about what they are doing for valentiens day, they agree to do nothing then Morgan walks over and asks if they have plans for that night, Chuck says they do, his house at 8, Sarah agrees. It then goes to Big Mike who is angry, Chuck asks waht is the matter, Big Mike is getting a Divorse. It then flashes to Chuck and Sarah in his house watching TV, Sarah asks if it is the worst Valentines day ever, it then flashes to Casey getting ready for relaxation when General Beckham calls and talks about a suburb in downtown Los Angles, Casey calls Sarah and Chuck, they go into the cortyard and Casey tell them that they are going to be married for this mission. 'Chuck vs the Best Friend' The episode starts 15 years ago when Morgan and Chuck are kids and Chuck tells Morgan to stay away from girls for 15 years. 15 years later Morgan is planning to stlak Anna because she is dating someone else, Chuck goes along with them, they see Anna's new boyfriend. When Chuck flashes on Anna's new boyfriend, Chuck is ordered to befriend Jason to determine the extent of his connections with the Triad. Chuck and Sarah go to a car preview with Anna and Jason, Chuck flashes on Smooth Low and her croonies, they hear something and find Morgan stalking Anna. After Morgan is caught snooping around, Chuck must convince the Triad that Morgan is not a threat, just a loser stalking Anna. Morgan, not knowing how close to death he just came is hurt by Chuck's actions. Chuck knocks Morgan out with a knock-out spray, in the buymore, Chuck goes to the Car auction with Casey and Sarah. Triad finds Morgan and kidnap him, they put him in the trunk of the car they are going to blow up with the Chinese ambasitor. Sarah and Smooth Low fight in a car, Chuck blows up the nerd herder, Casey and Sarah think Chuck was in the car along with the bomb. Anna and Morgan reconcile while watching and listning to Jefster Jeff and Lesters lame band. 'Chuck vs The BeefCake' The team is ordered to retrieve Fulcrum intelligence hidden in a belt buckle that is in the possession of an agent named Cole Barker (Jonathan Cake), who they code-named Beefcake. Upon capture, Cole is revealed to be an undercover MI6 agent. Though broken up with Sarah, Chuck becomes jealous after noting Sarah's interest in Cole. Chuck, Cole and Sarah are captured by Fulcrum when they attempt to use Cole to lure Fulcrum. They are threatened with torture before being rescued by Casey and a tactical squad. Meanwhile, Lester and Jeff's search for a new Buy More employee turns into a search for the "Buy More Babe". Morgan's reluctance to live with his mother while she is in a relationship with Big Mike leads to Chuck and Morgan deciding to move in together. However, after Cole is captured again by Fulcrum, Chuck is placed under 24-hour surveillance and has to move in with Sarah. Chuck v.s The Lethal Weapon Cole escapes after being tortured by Fulcrum and returns to Castle. Sarah and Casey are assigned to hunt down a scientist code-named Perseus, who is the mastermind behind Fulcrum's plans to build their own Intersect. They fail to retrieve Perseus but escape Fulcrum's capture after a less-than-graceful rescue by Chuck and Cole, Cole got shot in the shoulder to save Sarah and Chuck cought his foot in the window when it slammed down on it. Chuck returns home to Ellie who gets all frantic when she finds out that chuck hurt his foot, she takes him to the hosiptal. Chuck is wearing a cast when he hears Perseus's voice and goes to investiagte, Perseus leaves and Chuck follows him. After locating the lab of Perseus, Chuck learns that a man code-named Orion is the designer of the Intersect and headed the entire Intersect project. Sarah, Casey and Cole follow Chuck to the science building where they see the reciptionest shot twice in the chest, they run up to save Chuck. Cole gets into the lab and fights with the man who shot Perseus an killed him, Cole got shot again but Chuck hit him in the head with the walking stick, Cole tells him to pic up the gun, but he doesn't. Sarah bursts in and shoots the fulcrum agent killing him. Sarah wrestles with her feelings for Cole and Chuck, ultimately choosing Chuck. Morgan tries to talk Anna out of moving in with him after previously agreeing to move in with Chuck, but later decides that living with Anna is what he truly wants. Chuck vs The Predator Chuck, Sarah and Casey are making their way home from a mission, disguised as plumbers to retrieve intelligence under Beckman's orders. As Casey heads into his apartment, Chuck questions Sarah on the NSA's progress tracking down Orion, whom Dr. Busgang identified as the man who designed the Intersect and can help him remove the secrets from his brain. Sarah admits there's been no update, so Chuck goes home to work on his own, independent search. While working his webcam flips on of its own volition. In Hong Kong, someone is watching him, but shuts down when he hears someone coming. A Fulcrum team led by Vincent breaks into the room to find it empty. Suddenly a computer message appears on the screen, taunting them, shortly before the building is struck by a missile. Vincent himself survives and is brought before The Ring's1 leadership, where they've traced Orion. Vincent volunteers to pursue him. In Burbank, Chuck arrives at the Buy More to find the place heavily TP'ed by the Beverly Hills store. While cleanup is underway, someone takes control of Chuck's computer and, like in Hong Kong, begins to communicate. The hacker tells Chuck he knows he's the Intersect, and that his name is Orion. Sarah arrives at the store and Chuck tells her what has happened. The team contacts Beckman from Castle, who is alarmed by the turn of events, and angered by Chuck's off-book search. Sarah is also hurt and upset that Chuck conducted a rogue operation and didn't tell her or trust her. Chuck tells Beckman that Orion will be shipping him a secured computer for further communication, and Beckman orders them to retrieve it before someone else gets to it first. Unfortunately, Lester takes delivery in Chuck's name when it arrives after confusing it with a new high-end gaming rig due for arrival. While Chuck heads up to the store with Sarah to check for delivery Lester, Jeff and Morgan begin playing with the computer in Jeff's "office" in the men's bathroom. Unfortunately, the three mistakenly convince Orion that he has been compromised and to target the store. Casey detects the targeting signal and warns the team that "Orion" is attempting to kill them. When Morgan suggests they target the Beverly Hills store and Chuck tracks the change he realizes what's actually happening. The team splits up, and Chuck finds his coworkers in the bathroom, managing to recover the computer and convince Orion to stand down. However Big Mike intercepts them, and Morgan mistakenly tells him it's the new demo laptop so he confiscates it and locks it in his office with Emmett Millbarge to guard the store that night. The team breaks into the store to recover the laptop. Casey lets Chuck take charge. He orders Casey and Sarah to distract Millbarge (with no guns) while he breaks into Big Mike's office to recover the computer. Jeff and Lester are also in the store for the same purpose, and the two teams soon get mixed up. Eventually Jeff, who mistook Sarah for Lester, realizes she's someone else and finds Lester, who is hiding with Casey. The two Nerd Herders panic and run off, only to be pepper-sprayed by Emmett. Casey then sneaks up behind Emmett and knocks him out. Meanwhile, Chuck successfully gets into the safe and retrieves the laptop, only to be confronted by Vincent, on whom Chuck flashes. Vincent takes he, Casey and Sarah prisoner, but before he can execute them Casey shoots him with a gun he had concealed. Vincent takes a poison capsule before he can be captured and apparently dies. The team returns to Castle with the computer. Beckman orders them to secure the computer and denies Chuck's request to attempt contact with Orion. Further, she advised the team she'll be overseeing the operation personally. Beckman arrives at Casey's apartment. Chuck asks Sarah for a chance to speak with the General, but she tells him to wait in his apartment. While there, Chuck is contacted by Orion again on his home computer, and Chuck admits he's grown suspicious over whether he actually is who he claims to be. Orion displays an image on Chuck's computer that triggers a flash proving his story. Orion warns him not to trust his handlers, and when Chuck protests he patches him into surveillance in Casey's home. Beckman reveals that she's known all along that Chuck was in contact with the real Orion. The NSA had been trying to locate him for years after his disappearance. She also doesn't want Chuck to get the Intersect removed. Sarah tries to argue on Chuck's behalf, but backs down under Beckman's admonishment. Orion convinces Chuck to leave the apartment and helps him escape, sending him to Castle to retrieve the laptop. At Castle, Orion sends Chuck the address where to find him, but unknown to Chuck, Vincent--placed in a body bag by Casey in the facility's morgue--is actually still alive. He takes Chuck prisoner to use as bait in drawing in Orion. At Casey's, Sarah realizes something is wrong: Chuck was so intent on arguing his case with Beckman that she knows he should have tried to get in even after being denied participation in the debriefing. They find that Chuck has left the apartment, and a check of Castle's security logs shows him being led out by Vincent. Knowing Chuck would have left a message, they find that he had turned Orion's computer just enough so they could see the address where they intended to meet. Vincent takes Chuck to the address and draws Orion into an ambush, where he is taken prisoner. He is about to finish off Chuck when Casey and Sarah arrive and shoot him through the window Chuck drew him to. The three head up to the roof in time to watch the helicopter with Orion aboard take off. However Orion has determined not to be taken alive, so redirected a Predator drone to destroy the helicopter with him in it. Despite Chuck's efforts to stop the Predator, the helicopter is destroyed and Orion apparently killed. Back at Casey's, Chuck confronts Beckman about his status and she admits she doesn't want him to get the Intersect out of his head. She has lost many agents trying to infiltrate Fulcrum over the past several years, and so far only Operation Bartowski has been able to successfully combat them. He's too valuable of a resource to give up. Chuck protests he's not a spy, but Beckman tells him that regardless, he's going to be. Chuck returns home, where he finds a package under his pillow containing several cards of data and schematics, and a CD. The CD is a last message from Orion, telling him the Fulcrum Intersect is the key to removing the data from his head and not to tell anyone. Sarah arrives to console him, and Chuck hides Orion's message from her. Meanwhile, Beckman confronts Casey about Sarah's feelings for Chuck. He tries to cover for them, but Beckman demands an unedited report from him. Chuck vs The Broken Heart The episode begins with Chuck returning to his apartment. He's ambushed before he can get in the door by three masked figures, but Casey interrupts them before they can take him anywhere and forces them to unmask. It's Morgan, Jeff and Lester, who are rehearsing kidnapping Devon for his bachelor party, and Chuck reminds them they're not invited. Casey chases them off with a blast from a hose, while Chuck goes home. He's looking over the Intersect information Orion provided him before his death when General Beckman contacts him through his computer. She confronts Chuck on the nature of his and Sarah's relationship, but when Chuck tries to tell her they're strictly professional, she shows him surveillance footage of him confessing how he feels to Sarah, including the gift of his mother's charm bracelet.1 Beckman advises him she's instituting a "49B." The next morning Chuck goes to the Orange Orange to advise Sarah of what happened, but is surprised to find another woman working the counter instead. In a briefing with Beckman in Castle Sarah tells Chuck that the new agent, Alexandra Forrest, has been assigned to evaluate her performance, and will be temporarily taking over her role as Chuck's CIA handler. The team is assigned to investigate a suspected Afghani terrorist receiving heart surgery in the US, as he is a link to their leader's whereabouts in the cavernous region on the border of Afghanistan and Pakistan. However the hospital is also where Chuck's sister and Devon work. Against his objections the team moves in. Sarah remains in the van, while Chuck, Forrest and Casey infiltrate as staff. Chuck narrowly avoids his sister by ducking into a patient room with Forrest, where he flashes on two men: the patient, and his personal physician Dr. Muhammed Zamir, confirming their intelligence report. While Chuck delays them Casey attempts but fails to break in to the hospital donor bank, where he intends to plant a GLG-4000 bug which they can track even in the mountainous regions of Afghanistan. Forrest suggests stealing the ID badge of one of the doctors, and decides on Devon in spite of Chuck's objections. Unable to dissuade them, he does manage to convince them on a plan to lift his ID using Devon's bachelor party (see below). Forrest disguises herself as a stripper with a police officer routine at the party, and takes Devon into the Buy More Home Theater room. However he refuses to participate, so she decides to tranquilize him and steal his ID. They successfully plant the bug. After a debriefing by Beckman, Forrest tells her that Sarah's performance is compromised by her personal feelings for Chuck. Sarah is recalled to Langley, and Forrest is permanently reassigned to take her place. Sarah is upset, but accepts the General's decision. She nonetheless takes advantage of her access to help Chuck's failed search for his father by secretly and illegally searching the CIA database for his location as a parting gift for him. She then packs up her belongings for the trip back to the east coast. Meanwhile, Zamir discovers a bug planted during his friend's surgery and targets Devon. Chuck sees his men arrive and takes Devon's place when they come to apprehend him. While Sarah is on the road her search of Stephen Bartowski finishes, and she decides to return immediately to Burbank to tell Chuck what she found. She arrives after Chuck has been abducted, and is about to leave him a note when she sees his phone lying on his bed. Sarah immediately returns to castle but her access has been revoked. She signals Casey and warns him that Chuck is missing. Forrest attempts to overrule her because his watch's GPS transponder places him in his apartment's courtyard. Sarah activates their surveillance cameras: his watch is at the bottom of the fountain. The three track them to a bank vault, which Zamir is using to shield the bug while forcing Chuck (whom he believes is Devon) to operate and remove the it. Chuck tries to stall, but gives himself away and Zamir tries to kill him, knocking over a tank of nitrous which Sarah sees as they arrive at the vault shortly before Zamir seals the door. Forrest wants to blow the vault open, but the blast could ignite the nitrous, killing Chuck. Sarah works on cracking the lock while the others try to convince Chuck to open the door. Chuck and Zamir get high on the gas, and in their inebriated state Chuck gets Zamir to confess where the terrorists are located. Sarah succeeds in opening the vault and rescues Chuck. Later in a debriefing, Beckman reluctantly admits that Chuck and Sarah's feelings for each other make them MORE effective together, rather than acting as a liability. Forrest is recalled, and Sarah is reactivated as Chuck's CIA handler.